


Closer For A Reason

by dalouisbooty



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comeplay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Incest, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Twincest, Twins, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, brother!kink, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalouisbooty/pseuds/dalouisbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis are fraternal twins and they both discover what an erection is and how to get rid of it. They might need each other's help along the way considering they do EVERYTHING together. 2,800+ words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently tried reading Twin Larry and I seemed to like it so I made this one. I can make a second chapter to this as like a continuation if you want as they discover more about themselves. I'll get better and more descriptive on my writing, promise xo. leave comments

Harry and Louis have always been close and it made people curious. It might've been the fact that they were twins but at other times people wondered if it was normal. Harry and Louis were always together ever since they were little. Wherever Harry was, Louis was never too far behind. They were inseperable and they never grew apart.

Their parents would sometimes get worried as to how close they really are but never did anything about it. They assumed it must be normal for twins to be so close to each other. I mean, right? Although they were fraternal they still shared a connection and that within itself is a good enough reason to let it be.

What kind of worried family was that they would even shower together. At first it was cute but as they grew older it seemed kind of abnormal and weird however no one ever told them no. So they still continue to shower together to this day.

The two boys shared a room ever since birth. They outgrew their cribs, and they outgrew their bunkbeds and they now had two seperate twin sized beds. They always needed to sleep together, whether it be in the same bed or the same room. They were each other's best friends and they told each other everything. Even at the age of 12.

"Haz! Where's my shoe? Did you take it?" Louis asked Harry from across the room as they were getting ready for school this morning. 

"No boo, I saw it underneath my bed yesterday." Harry replied.

Louis eagerly searched under Harry's bed and quickly found his shoe. He smiled as he slipped it on matching his other. "Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled in return but quickly asked Louis, "Hey Lou? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Louis asked.

"Does your area ever get this weird feeling?" Harry asked turning around to face Louis as he pointed to his lower region.

Louis' eyes buldged and said, "Yeah it started feeling weird not too long ago, I just ignore it."

Harry continued seeing this as normal conversation because they share everything with each other. "It hurts sometimes too especially when we're going to sleep. It was hurting last night too and I don't think I can take the pain anymore." Harry whimpered.

Louis felt the younger boy by two minutes' pain, "Me either Haz..." He whispered.

"I have an idea! I'll ask Zayn today during recess!" Louis exclaimed, "Does that sound okay?"

Harry nodded happily, "Don't forget to tell me what he said!" 

//

Harry had nearly forgot about his erection problems all day, however he didn't know what it was. The two boys had gotten home from school and finished their homework. They ate dinner with their parents and showered before they were ready for bed that night.

Their parents tucked them in one by one and left a kiss on both their foreheads. They said their goodnights and soon they were left in the dark and silence.

They both tried to get to sleep but it was Harry who spoke up first. "Lou?" 

"Yeah Haz?" Louis said flipping over on his bed to face Harry's bed.

"It hurts again..." Harry whined.

"Mine too." He replied to Harry.

"Did you talk to Zayn today?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah!" Louis whispered as he sat up in his bed, "He told me what to do I just haven't tried it. He explained to me what it is."

"Well what is it then?" Harry asked interested as he sat up in his bed as well.

They didn't dare turn on the light knowing their mum and dad would come in to settle them back into bed. They also learned to keep their voices down to whispers over the years.

"Zayn explained that what we are having is called an erection." Louis started.

"An erection." Harry repeated.

"Yeah it's when your penis gets hard and starts to hurt because it's natural at least that's what he said. He also says you can get it if something makes you feel good or happy. He also said turned on but I didn't understand that." Louis whispered his new found knowledge.

"And what else?" Harry asked.

"He said to get rid of it you need to play with it." He explained.

"How?" Harry asked another question.

Louis shrugged however Harry couldn't see him, "I asked him the same thing but he said there was a lot of ways you can do it and to find what fits us best. He also said other people can get rid of it for you but he said to start out but learning how to do it ourselves." 

"So you just play with it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess so I think he means like touch it?" Louis responded.

"I'm scared though..." Harry whispered.

"I kind of am too, come over on my bed while we do it okay?" Louis whispered patting the surface next to him.

Harry quickly ditched his bed and climbed on top of Louis'. Louis got out from the covers and sat on the top of the sheets. They both sat cross legged facing each other.

"We are doing it by ourselves right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Zayn said we should take care of it ourselves and then help somebody else once we learn it for ourself. So lets do it that way but we don't have to be alone this way." Louis suggested.

Harry agreed as they both took off their pajamas. They didn't find this weird because they were always this close, they didn't know any better and found this behavior quite normal.

They once again sat on Louis bed but this time both of them were naked. 

"Are you going to do it now?" Harry asked scared to start by himself.

"Yeah just make sure you're quiet mom and dad might hear." Louis whispered.

"Okay can we please hurry because it's starting to hurt even more and I don't know why." Harry whispered.

Louis agreed and said he'd count thinking there was really a process, "One two three." Louis said.

On three both of the boys grabbed hold of their on dicks in their hands. They were timid at first but the small contact made them both feel uneasy at first. Louis grasped his whole hand around his dick and began to pump slowly. Harry had a different way of approaching the situation. Harry grabbed his balls with one hand and his dick with the other and began to massage instead of pump.

It was silent for a few seconds, the only sound of their hands at work. Louis began to go faster as the friction of his hand increased his heart beats. The feeling Louis was getting was nothing like he ever experienced and found it weird yet satisfying as he only wanted more. Harry on the other hand was having a bit more trouble and not feeling as satisfied as Louis.

Harry peered over at Louis and squinted to try and see what he was doing. The sight of Louis made him feel a bit harder and that made Harry more frustrated. Harry let go of his and regripped his cock. He wrapped his hands around it like Louis had and began to pump quick at the start.

Harry instantly found a new source of pleasure and liked Louis' way of doing it more. They were know both heavily panting, sweat forming on both of their skins. Louis threw his head back in pleasure as Harry bucked his hips into his hands as he went. Louis moaned at the feeling causing Harry to moan as well.

"Ha-Harry are you okay?" Louis asked still pumping.

"Is it w-working?" He asked.

"I think s-so." Louis groaned.

They tried to keep it quiet as they both tugged at their erections. However everytime one of the boys moaned the other would moan in response. It was like a never ending chain reaction. 

"I-it's throbbing." Harry said frightened but not stopped his actions.

"Mine is-" Louis stopped by moaning loudly. 

Louis' moaned caused Harry's cock to throb in anticipation again. Harry was unsure of what this meant but it felt good and he wanted to feel it again.

"Do that a-again Louis." Harry instructed.

He only got panting from Louis as a response. A few seconds later Louis said, "Do w-what?"

"Moan again." Harry said breathlessly as he tugged harder at his erection. 

Louis moaned like he was told which caused Harry to moan as well. He liked hearing Louis make sounds during this new process. It made it easier and better to enjoy. 

"Somethings happening." Louis whispered.

"I know, we s-should stop." Harry insisted yet he kept going.

"No." Louis said biting his lip, "Zayn said- not to s-stop." Louis replied.

Harry didn't reply he just kept pumping his erection and used Louis' moans to help him reach his climax however he didn't know about that yet.

Soon enough Louis reached what he didn't know as his climax. Louis' cum squirted out squirting on Harry's stomach and thighs. Louis nor Harry stopped pumping however Louis' moans were more uncontrolled than ever.

"What w-was that?" Harry asked touching some of the white stuff that was on him now.

However he only received moans in response and soon exasperated gasps from Louis. Louis let go of his now limp dick and leaned back on the bed in defeat. He felt better and relieved and incredible. The feeling he just got was so addicting, that if he had enough energy he'd do it again.

However Harry hadn't stopped because he hadn't reached his climax. Louis realized this as he heard Harry panting.

"Haz?" Louis asked sitting back up.

Harry just groaned in response from Louis saying his name. Louis realized he must still be trying to do what Louis just had done even though they have no idea what it was.

"It feels so much better Harry." Louis whispered distracting Harry from getting off.

"I-I can't Lou." Harry said breathlessly and messily pumping his cock.

"Yeah you can Haz, you're almost there." Louis chanted quietly scared that his parents will walk in.

Harry tried to hang onto every word that Louis whispered and he felt something stir inside of him. He was near whatever his destination was.

Louis felt bad and he wanted to help his brother but he knew he should let him do it by himself.

Harry pushed his hips up into his hand and groaned as he said, "Lou." 

Louis felt terrible at this point and crawled over to him. He crawled behind him instead of sitting in front of him and whispered, "Hurry Harry you can do it." Louis said as he planted a kiss on his curls like he always did for his brother.

This drew Harry crazy and he felt himself slipping away.

Louis felt like his job wasn't done so he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and massaged them a bit. He could feel his tiny muscles working as he was getting himself off under his touch. Louis gave a little kiss to Harry's bare shoulder causing Harry to shiver.

"Lou- h-help." Harry said as he was nearing climax.

Louis pressed another kiss sensing the other one helped. Then he did another and another and was planting kisses all along his neck and shoulder. 

The sight of Harry made Louis moan which was all Harry needed to reach his climax. Harry's cum squirted all over the bed and sheets in front of him.

Harry let go of his now limp dick and he layed back into Louis' chest tiredly. Harry's panting slowed down as he tried to catch his breath. He felt so much better and he felt clean and relieved of what he was feeling. He dick no longer hurt, it just felt worn out. Louis massaged his shoulders and congragulated his brother.

Soon after a minute of silence Harry sat up and looked at the white mess they were both covered in.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked still a bit out of breath.

"I'm not sure, Zayn didn't mention this." Louis whispered.

Harry skeptically looked at some of Louis' cum that was on his own arm. Harry lifted up his own arm to his mouth and licked some of it off.

"Harry!" Louis scolded a bit, "You don't know what that is."

Harry ignored him as he tasted it.

"Well what does it taste like?" Louis asked.

"I don't know salty kind of, it's not too bad." Harry remarked, "Try it." 

Louis grabbed Harry's arm and licked some off causing Harry to get goosebumps. He licked his lips and swallowed it. He made a face and replied,

"It's weird..." He replied, "But I kinda like it?" 

Harry nodded as they kept licking where Harry got squirted. Since they didn't know better they didn't find it sexual besides Harry. Harry felt the sensation of what pleasure Louis was giving him. Harry kept licking his arms as Louis told Harry to lay down so he could get the rest.

Harry layed down as he licked his arm and Louis began to lick Harry's stomach. This caused Harry to moan at contact and Louis stopped.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"T-That feels good, do it again." Harry responded.

Louis ducked down and continued to lick Harry's abdomen and stomach. Harry stopped licking his arms and just continued to moan as Louis' tounge traveled his body. Louis was a bit confused as to why Harry was moaning from this but continued to clean him up anyways. 

Louis didn't know any better as he finished cleaning up the cum on his stomach, he realized that Harry still had some dripping off his dick. Harry barely had time to gasp as Louis grabbed Harry's limp cock into his mouth to lick the rest off.

Harry groaned and bucked his hips into Louis' mouth.

"Ho-holy shit." Harry moaned.

Louis almost gagged from the buck of Harry's hips yet he still continued to suck off Harry's cum.

"What?" Louis asked as he pulled Harry's cock out.

"That feels so much better than what I was doing." Harry groaned.

"Really?" Louis asked. Then a lightbulb went off in Louis' head, "Maybe that's what Zayn meant by helping each other." 

Harry nodded, "Next time." Harry said breathlessly.

"I want to try!" Louis whined.

Harry instructed Louis to lay down like Harry had as Louis did excitedly. Harry found some drips of cum on Louis thighs so he started there. Harry just focued on getting it off like Louis had to see if it had the same affect on him. Harry stuck his tounge out on Louis' thigh and began to lick it off.

Louis just shivered at first and clenched the bedsheets at his sides. Harry began to trail up slowly and stopped to suck on a few parts of his thigh where it was already dry. When Harry began to suck Louis let out his first little moan which motivated Harry to keep going. Harry began leaving his trail of saliva up until he reached Louis' dick.

Harry grabbed his dick and stuck it in his mouth. At first it felt weird for Harry but at the same time he liked it. Louis groaned and suddenly Harry felt Louis grab Harry's curls. Harry liked when people touched his curls and for Louis to tug on them made Harry feel special.

Louis bucked his hips up to get Harry to continue. Harry swirled his tounge around it and it reminded him almost as a lolipop or a popsicle so he hollowed out his cheeks like he would with one of those. It made Louis groan and tug at Harry's curls more. Harry opened his eyes and saw a few drips further down Louis' cock and Harry was determined to get it. Even though Louis' dick was almost choking Harry, Harry went down farther until he reached the last bit of cum and licked it off. Louis didn't stop moaning even when Harry released his cock.

"You okay?" Harry asked wiping his mouth.

Louis nodded tiredly, "I would've asked you to keep going if my dick wasn't so tired out." 

Harry nodded because he felt exactly the same way and they were both exhausted.

"But we're definitely doing it that way next time." Louis said catching back his steady breathing.

Harry smiled knowing he let Louis feel good. 

"Lets sleep in my bed, yours is kind of gross now." Harry whispered.

Louis agreed as they both got up to go to Harry's bed. They got under the covers without putting back on their pajamas from lack of energy. Harry nuzzled his head in Louis' neck like he always did when they were cuddling.

"Thank you for finding that out." Harry breathed.

"Anytime Haz." Louis whispered running a hand through Harry's curls.


End file.
